


First-lines of Defense

by MissLiveByThePen



Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: KyluxAdvent2020, M/M, Millicent POV, Millicent Protecting Hux, One Night Stands with Potential for More, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Territorial Disputes, cat thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen
Summary: Millicent doesn't take kindly to invasions.Kylux Advent 2020: Day 20: Cosy
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035960
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	First-lines of Defense

There’s been a change in her territory and she’s not exactly sure how to take it. 

Normally, she would show her displeasure to her human by climbing onto the counters and doing everything possible to access the treats he keeps stored in the cabinets. She knew he was a little weak to her soft purrs and gentle whines so she knew he kept that cabinet unlocked for easy access. Or, she would use the litter box and track just a few little bits of sand out onto his floor in the middle of the night so the cleaning droid would activate. It never failed to wake him up. (Sometimes she did feel bad whenever this happened without needing retaliation.) 

If she were particularly angry with him, she’d find that black coat that smelled so much like him and roll around in it until her fur covered most of it. Okay, who was she kidding? She did that for fun all the time. It smelled most like her human and she loved her human. 

Back to the problem at hand, there’s an interloper now. 

Her human brought him home. 

Into her territory without asking permission. 

Normally, whenever those little mousedroids slip through the vents, she does her duty by annihilating them. Or that one time someone tried to plant a bomb in his office, hadn’t she bit a chunk out of their leg? It was her duty to keep her human safe because her human took care of her. 

Cuddles in the afternoon after he returned from being with the other humans, good food that she didn’t have to fight anyone for, and a soft place in bed with him to sleep. 

Which brought her back to her main problem. This intruder was in her bed. He stank of sweat and blood and a little bit of her human. She wasn’t going to be swayed so easily by the soft scent of /hers/ whenever her pillow was being stolen by this invader. Even as she pounced on the bed and stared at him intensely, the man didn’t seem to be phased as he slept right where she usually curled. 

Her nose wrinkled as she stepped on his face and jumped between this pillow-thief and her human. He made a sound that sounded more like a dying mousedroid that human as she nuzzled against her human, scenting him because he smelled a little too much like the thief. 

“What the fuck, Hux?”

“You hurt Millicent and you’ll never grace my bed again.” 

She purred softly as her human ran his fingers over her flank before turning on his side to make space for her. She pranced around for a moment, twirling a few times until the bed felt comfortable underneath her, and finally laid down between her human and the encroacher. 

As a barrier of protection, you know?

“Are you even allowed to have a cat on the ship?”

“Yes and you can meet her properly the next time you’re here.”

“So there is going to be a next time, General?” 

She wrinkled her nose as a new set of fingers started rubbing against her side. Oh no. No. No. That is not how she likes to be touched. Of course this trespasser is terrible at petting her. That was strike two, because she’d seen that he’d left all sorts of marks on her human. She had far better eyesight than anyone else, she could see the bite mark on his chest. One more strike and she was taking a chunk out of him. Somewhere soft and most painful. 

“Go to sleep, Ren. We’ve got a busy day.”

She felt victorious as those extra fingers disappeared for only a moment before returning right underneath her chin. Her eyes narrowed as she brought out the claws only to realize that his fingers against the side of her throat actually felt nice. 

Oh. Very nice. 

Against her will, she let out a soft purr of content and sheathed her weapons as she pressed her head against her human’s shoulder to rest for a bit. This didn’t mean the newcomer was off her list. He still had a strike against him and she wouldn’t hesitate. 

For now, though, a nap sounded wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
